In the related art, there has been known a technology in which when a providing condition of a service provider and a desired condition of a service consumer are registered in a server, a matching between the providing condition and the desired condition is performed, and when the providing condition and the desired condition match each other, the matching result is notified to both the service provider and the service consumer.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-297210.
However, in the related art, there is no indicator with which the service provider selects one of the multiple matching results when multiple matching results are notified. As a result, the service provider may become embarrassed in selecting a service, and thus, miss an opportunity to provide a service, or may take over an easy work, and thus, leave a lot of capability.